El Oasis En El Desierto 1º Shoot
by Solcito.clln
Summary: La puerta más hermosa que había conocido se me había cerrado, y yo no había podido elegir. Para Jake, nuestro matrimonio se había venido abajo.¿Sería posible que el destino quisiera abrirme una nueva puerta para volver a intentar ser feliz?
1. El Descenlace Imperfecto

**1º SHOOT: El Desenlace Imperfecto**

Todo lo ocurrido me abrumaba. No podía conseguir pensar coherentemente.

Me estaban dejando.

Me estaban abandonando.

Me estaban clavando un puñal más y más adentro. Cada vez más.

Y pensar que habíamos sido tan felices. Mi amigo por tantos años. Por el que yo daba todo, por el que me peleaba con todos y cada uno de los que se atrevían a hablar mal de él.

Yo sé que me entregue sin medida. De una manera que debería ser considerada ilegal.

Ahora el miedo no dejaba que mis neuronas funcionaran correctamente.

No sabía si prefería que me viera llorar o simplemente dejarlo que terminara y se fuera de una maldita vez.

¿Para qué, Jake?. ¿Para qué me ilusionaste tanto?

Llovía torrencialmente. Miré por la ventana, una vez, dos, tres, las que fueran necesarias, mientras Jake seguía despotricando y exponiendo sus excusas ante mí, cuando en realidad ya ni lo escuchaba. Sólo me bastó oírlo los primeros 30 segundos y ver sus actitudes sigilosas y premeditadas para comprender a qué venía y qué iba a decir.

Por lo tanto, sólo me ubiqué en mi ventana preferida y miré la lluvia chocar contra el cristal, abstraída totalmente de la realidad.

¿Para evitar el sufrimiento? ¿Para creer que lo que estaba pasando era parte de una película mala de Hollywood y no era en realidad mi vida que se estaba desmoronando con cada segundo que pasaba?

Jake!, nos casamos… ¿te olvidaste acaso de eso?...Eras mi mejor amigo, ¿acaso no te importó? Acaso, ¿yo ya no te importo?

Mi corazón se hacía añicos con cada gota que golpeaba el vidrio. Por cada destello en el cielo, venía a la mente un recuerdo con él.

_Él se encontraba en la piscina. Siempre iba dos veces por semana a ejercitarse, y ese día no era la excepción. Yo caminaba desde el vestuario al borde de la pileta. No sabía que estaba él dentro, pero tenía una leve sospecha. En realidad, no quería encontrármelo, no debía. No nos llevábamos bien. Y era el "chico" de mi enemiga. Bah, ella creía que éramos enemigas. A mí me tenía muy sin cuidado lo que ella pensara. Y sus pensamientos también._

_Me tiré de cabeza como siempre me gustó. No era muy buena nadadora, sólo había practicado el deporte de chica con mis padres en una pileta de la familia. Pero ahora que me había incorporado a esta escuela que tenia piscina climatizada quise retomar. _

_Al entrar, sentí una leve relajación, y de repente, mi pierna izquierda se tensó dolorosamente. No entendía por qué pero me dolía mucho, y sólo podía atener a tomarla entre mis brazos y tratar de relajar los músculos. No me permitía salir tranquilamente a tomar aire. _

_Pero de un momento a otro, me encontraba fuera de la pileta. Una fuerza imponente me había sujetado y tirado hacia arriba. Ahora me encontraba volviendo en sí en el borde de la pileta, y de hecho, muerta de frío._

_-Pensé que te perdía, enana. Si no te salvaba ¿ a quién podría cargar?—Me dijo un Jake sonriente. _

_Me recorrió un odio tan, tan fuerte que quise levantarme y salir corriendo. Lo que obviamente no pude hacer, pues mi pierna seguía tensa. _

_-Ja ja, no sabía que los guardavidas venían cada vez más débiles. Voy a informar que tomen otros, porque hoy podría haber perdido la vida a causa de tu lentitud—Obviamente que lo que yo estaba diciendo era totalmente absurdo. ¿Pero qué podía decir?...que me alegraba de que hubiera llegado a tiempo, para salvarme con su enorme aptitud física?...Sí encima de que me taladraba todo el tiempo con su apodo perverso hacia mi, se paseaba por delante de mí con su tonta novia. _

_Cuando pronuncié mis palabras, su cara se transformó. Ahora un rubor lo inundaba, aunque no fuera tan notorio por su morena piel. Me soltó bruscamente y se dirigió al vestuario. Desde ahí que no volvió a cargarme. Sólo se esmeraba en acercarse a mí y tratar de conversar amistosamente…A veces, hasta demasiado amistoso…Algo había cambiado._

Sus gritos me sacaban de mis pensamientos. ¿A qué estaba jugando?, ¿por qué le importaría tanto aclararme las cosas, si en realidad, estaban más transparentes que el agua misma?.

Se había cansado de "su enana". De la que todo le impedía. De la que lo amaba con locura, pero le quitaba su independencia, ya que ahora debía pensar por dos personas…Ya no éramos sólo novios.

No soy precisamente una mujer celosa, pero de vez en cuando solía montar una escena. Como aquél día en la fiesta de reencuentro de la escuela. Mis recuerdos volvían a invadirme. ¿Sólo eso me iba a quedar de él?...

Y me remonté hacía apenas un año atrás…

_Jake estaba vestido con su mejor traje negro. Yo se lo había comprado un año antes. Nunca pensé que lo usaría en una ocasión como ésta. Estábamos yendo a la "mega" fiesta del reencuentro que había organizado mi amiga Alice. Ella seguía como siempre, y yo siempre la seguía a ella. Con Jasper, su marido, y Jacob salíamos siempre que podíamos. Ellos estaban casados hacía 5 años, y nosotros en cambio ya llevábamos 9._

_Los cuatro habíamos llegado juntos. Apenas entramos en el salón, con Jake fuimos a la mesa donde estábamos asignados. No podía creer estar allí con tanta gente conocida y a la vez tan ausente hacía tantos años. Yo me había llevado mi mejor vestido, rojo, largo y que dejaba ver gran parte de mi espalda. Mi cabello castaño como siempre se sujetaba con una gran hebilla de diamantes que me había regalado Jake para nuestro 9º aniversario. Los dos estábamos un tanto nerviosos por la fiesta, ya que Alice nos había comentado que iban a estar casi todos nuestros compañeros de curso, más algunos de otros años._

_Apenas nos sentamos en la mesa, Jake me ofrece bailar un tema. Hacía tanto que no bailábamos que no dudé en aceptar con una gran sonrisa y le di mi mano camino a la pista. Comenzamos a bailar una canción muy bonita que en este momento no recuerdo porque yo estaba obnubilada por mi Jacob. Cuánto habíamos crecido juntos y cuánto aún nos quedaba por vivir. _

Qué ilusa!

_De repente, observo como Jake, mi Jake, tensa la mandíbula y aprieta los puños. Algo le ocurría. Él sólo se ponía de esa manera cuando estaba nervioso o celoso. Para saber cuál era la causa de esta actitud de mi marido, seguí su mirada, por lo que tuve que girarme y ahí descubrí el gran misterio._

_Con un vestido azul marino que dejaba entrever las largas piernas color chocolate, se hallaba ella. Mi pesadilla. Leah Clearwater. Nos miraba triunfante, con un dejo de recelo. Como si yo le hubiese quitado a su novio de la secundaria, cuando fue ella la que lo descuidó yéndose a los brazos de otro amante. Hablando de su amante. Quien la acompañaba no era nada más ni nada menos que él. El muchacho que había seducido y coqueteado a la novia de mi marido en pleno recreo cuando Jake iba a buscarla al salón de gimnasia. Y allí estaban los dos, Leah y el adorable pero peligroso Edward Cullen._

_Ahora entendía la reacción de mi marido. Cómo no sentirse así, al tener a su enemigo tan cerca y a la zorra de la exnovia a sólo unos pasos de distancia. Yo deseaba que no se dignaran siquiera a saludarnos. Pero nuevamente, me equivocaba. Con ella todo era posible._

_Ella se acercó sigilosa y ondulante, cual loba en celo queriendo llamar la atención de todo cual quisiera ser su macho cabrío. Yo me mantenía firme, y comenzaba también a apretar con tal fuerza mis puños que llegué a lastimarme la palma de mis manos. No podía soportar ver a Jake sufriendo nuevamente por esta endiablada. No lo permitiría. Ya bastante había tenido al encontrarlos en plena seducción con tan sólo 16 años. Leah había sido compañera nuestra de curso, mientras que Edward era un exalumno unos años mayor, y como si algo faltara había recientemente entrado como profesor de historia. Claro a Leah, por su naturaleza irresponsable, había que mantenerla vigilada de cerca...¿no?_

_Cuando noté que la innombrable le rozaba el brazo a mi Jake, me puse por delante de él, entre los dos, con mi más relajada sonrisa. _

_-Bueno bueno, mira quiénes han venido…Tanto tiempo y siguen juntos, mira que suerte…Se nota que hay que controlarla muy de cerca a la alumna no, Sr. Cullen?—Con mis miradas fulminantes a los dos, les hice recordar el rechazo que producían en todos los alumnos de aquella época.--Vamos Amor, dejemos que se diviertan, quizás quieran recorrer las instalaciones de la escuela para recordar viejas aventuras._

_Mi cinismo era una virtud que algunos no compartían tanto conmigo. A Jake siempre le había divertido que" su enana" pudiera ser tan irónica e hiriente. Pero esta vez, parecía molestarle un poco. Esta mujer evidentemente causaba cosas extrañas en él._

_-Bella, no seas irrespetuosa. Quizás sólo quieran saludar.¿ Qué tal Cullen? Leah…--Al oirlo pronunciar su nombre, algo me invadió. Celos, locura, irritación._

_Jake la miraba asombrado. Yo no me podía contener. No había hecho tanto sacrificio para que la olvidara para que ahora dejara que lo manipuleara nuevamente._

_No. Con mi marido, mientras lo fuera, no iba a poder sacar sus garras. _

_-Hola Black, es un placer verlo nuevamente. No sabía que estaban juntos. Los felicito—Cullen parecía avergonzado, quizás él también se hubiera enamorado de Leah. Ella parecía tener ese poder de atracción tan envidiable que funcionaba con todos los hombres. _

_-Isabella, Jake…--Lo miraba pervertidamente, le mostraba todas y cada una de sus armas de seducción. La odié—Jake, que cambiado estás. El matrimonio verdaderamente te sienta bien. En cambio, tú Isabella, no parece que hubieran pasado los años para tí, siempre tan igual, siempre tan…--dejó la frase sin terminar, no sabía si diría enana, huesuda, nerd, etcétera…Mi fuego interno se acrecentaba cada vez más. Esto debía terminar. _

_Yo lo debía terminar._

_--Y tú siempre tan zorra, eso sí que no ha cambiado. Pobre de ti, Cullen, te comerá vivo, si es que antes no te bota a la basura cual trapo viejo. Vamos, Jake, por favor.—Lo moví con todas mis fuerzas, él seguía mirándola, como si no entendiera qué hacía con Edward. Para qué seguir atrapado en el pasado. Logré moverlo un par de metros._

_-Isabella, no me gusta que te comportes así. Yo ya no tengo 16 años, me puedo defender solo. No quiero seguir quedando como el idiota que está atrás de su mujercita.-- Después de decir esto, me dejó, y se fue hacia el auto. Dio como terminada la reunión. Yo miré hacia donde estaban ellos._

_Edward se notaba con preocupación en la mirada, y me pedía disculpas con los ojos. Esos ojos siempre tan misteriosos. Recordé cómo todas las muchachas estaban detrás de él. Sólo eso le bastó a la zorra para ir por Edward._

_Seguía llamándome la atención su actitud. Quizás no era tan mal tipo. Pero si era verdad que él también iba a sufrir. Leah se sonreía y se abrazaba a Edward, quién todavía me miraba. _

_Me alejé hacia donde se dirigió mi marido, conteniendo las lágrimas de mis ojos que ya comenzaban a escapar._

--¿Es que no me entiendes, Bella?...Te estoy diciendo algo…¿qué pasa hoy contigo? ¿Por qué ni siquiera me miras?...¿No me piensas contestar?...Siempre lo mismo. Odio que no me hables.

Yo seguía mirando a la ventana…mientras los recuerdos seguían azotándome…Las risas, los llantos…Cuando perdí a mis padres, él estaba conmigo, cuando me recibí, cuando simplemente estaba triste y no tenía en quién confiar. Siempre estuvo allí. Con su rostro moreno, su sonrisa blanca, y su humor tan característico.

Era su enana. La que siempre lo había ayudado y aconsejado desde que Leah le había arruinado la vida. Pero evidentemente, no había podido superarlo. Luego de esa maldita fiesta, las cosas comenzaron a estar mal. Discutíamos todo el tiempo, él dejaba entrever que todo era absolutamente culpa mía. Y yo no podía entender cómo se estaban derrumbando todos y cada uno de los cimientos de nuestro matrimonio. Por qué hacía tanto que no estábamos juntos disfrutando algo, o simplemente mirando la TV y riéndonos. Ya casi ni salíamos con Alice y Jasper, porque él siempre estaba de pésimo humor. Como si algo lo atormentara. Nunca entendí el por qué. Aunque siempre me rondó alguna que otra idea, como que todo era por mi probable imposibilidad para darle un hijo. Él siempre había deseado tener muchos. Y yo estaba segura de que sería un excelente padre. Pero yo no podía cumplir con esa simple tarea. En algún punto creo que eso aceleró todo.

Lo cierto era que se estaba yendo, se me escapaba como arena entre los dedos y yo ya no podía hacer nada para deternerlo.

Mi consciencia, mi inconsciencia, mi yo, mi otro yo, todos querían alertarme: Bella, este es otro desafío que tendrás que superar, quizás uno de los más grandes. Pero no por eso, vas a dejar de luchar. Tú has hecho todo lo posible, lo amaste, lo defendiste, lo extrañaste, lo amparaste cuando otra lo destrozó, lo cuidaste cuando enfermó, le creaste un mundo lleno de amor y fantasía cuando quizás la realidad era muy triste. Fuiste su amante, su compañera, su amiga y su confidente. Lo intentaste y lo lograste. Si él no lo supo aprovechar, ya no es tu culpa.

Quizás tu único error fue amarlo demasiado.

Quizás esa fue la sentencia a muerte.

Pero cómo duele verlo partir. Cómo duele q atraviese esa puerta por última vez. Me sentía tan mal, tan vacía como aquella vez que discutimos tan fuerte. Fue la primera de varias noches en las que durmió fuera de casa a causa de la relación.

_-Jake, no sé por qué te pones así. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?..¿.Por qué estás tan irritado conmigo?...En serio, ¿estás cansado físicamente o… fui yo quien te cansó?—Yo había comenzado la conversación, porque estábamos cenando y él sólo se dignaba a mirar su plato, y casi ni probaba la comida, que yo con tanto amor le había preparado. No sabía por qué estaba así desde hacía tantos días. Ya ni me acordaba de cómo sabían sus besos._

_-No Bella, ese no es el punto. No puedo soportar más esta distancia entre nosotros. No puedo verme así, ni tampoco verte así. Esto tiene que acabar—Mientras decía esto empujó violentamente el plato hacia el centro de la mesa-- Y creo que ya sé cómo hacerlo._

_-Si claro, ¿poniendo más distancia?. Eres un experto en eso, así que te lo dejo a tí. Por algo eres piloto, ¿no?...¿Por eso decidiste vivir lejos mío, lejos de tu hogar?. El espacio entre nosotros ya me está absorbiendo de lo grande que es. Yo tampoco creo que podamos seguir así, pero nunca te ofrecería más distancia. Así nunca podríamos formar una familia._

_-Isabella, ¿de qué familia hablas?...—Él sabía que odiaba mi nombre completo, esto era una mala señal siempre--Nunca tuvimos una familia. Una familia no se compone de dos personas solamente, a eso se le llama pareja. No más. _

_Mientras él escupía estas últimas e hirientes palabras, yo me desangraba por dentro. Al fin sabía que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Todo estaba saliendo a la luz. Me odiaba por no poder darle una familia, y no me consideraba a mí como parte de ella. Hasta quizás pensara que, si hubiera seguido con Leah…Todavía recuerdo cómo tuve que convencerlo de que no volviera a caer en sus riendas…¿Pero por qué estaba pensando eso? Él me había elegido a mí como SU mujer, antes de saber nada de hijos._

_Él no podía siquiera atreverse a atribuir la separación, a mi aparente imposibilidad de procrear._

_Me alejé de él todo lo que pude, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Me daba nauseas lo que me había dicho. No necesitaba escuchar nada más. Pensaba que cada uno de los momentos por los cuales había dejado cosas mías de lado, no habían servido más que para perder tiempo. _

_Evidentemente sólo parecía ser buena en la cama, pero como eso no daba frutos, ya había dejado de importarle hacerme suya._

_Me dirigí a mi dormitorio. A nuestro dormitorio. Hice todo de forma tranquila, era muy raro que yo perdiera el control en las discusiones. Siempre dejaba entrever que estaba dolida, pero nunca lo demostraría abiertamente. No le daría ese gusto._

_Cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta, me sujetó del brazo._

_-Lo siento, amor, no era mi intención. Es que..maldición!!!…me saca de las casillas ésto que nos pasa…_

_Tranquilamente, pero sin mirarlo,con la mano ya en la manija de la puerta, respondí por última vez:_

_-Ya no soy "tu" amor, "tu" enana, "tu" Bella ni "tu" nada. Hace tiempo que ya no soy tuya, Black…y no porque yo te haya impuesto tal distancia…Ah... quita el "nos"…ésta mierda es sólo un tema tuyo—Entré en mi cuarto y sólo deje caerme al piso tomándome la cabeza entre las manos. Hasta aquí había llegado mi amor y mis intentos por superar esta maldita distancia._

_**Sólo cuando el amor por Jake comenzó a competir con mi amor propio, ahí entendí que el final era inminente.**_

_Ese noche durmió fuera. Fuera de casa, fuera de mí._

_Los días pasaron y pudimos convivir en silencio. Pero el silencio no podía ser eterno. Algo había que hacer. O simplemente había que acostumbrarse a dormir con el enemigo._

¿Qué hacer cuando todo se derrumba?...

¿Qué se debe hacer cuando uno se da cuenta que todo por lo que luchó, va muriéndose poco a poco?

¿Qué hacer cuando no tenemos el control, y todo cae, y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo, porque no depende de nosotros mismos?...

Todo esto pensaba, mientras cerraba esa puerta. **Esa maldita puerta que nunca jamás volvería a abrir.**

Esa maldita puerta que algún día decidí abrirle, como lo hice con mi corazón…

¿Pero cómo evitarlo?, cómo evitar encontrarme así?...No en vano estuve enamorada de él por más de…¿10 años?!!!...

Es que esta sensación de fracaso no me deja vivir…no me deja hacer el duelo correctamente…

En el momento que se fue, sólo pude pensar, porque ninguna palabra podía salir de esta decepcionada boca…

"_Es que te sentía tan cerca, y ahora te has ido tan lejos…aunque apenas nos separan 10 pasos, ya que recién abandonaste nuestra casa…ya hace tiempo que te sentías así, ¿no?..._

_Qué pena, qué pena tan grande siento en este momento…Terminar de esta manera…De hecho, terminar…terminar es terrible…y más si es una obligación. _

_Porque por más que tú hayas hecho lo que querías hacer, yo no he podido elegir…__**yo tuve que dejarte ir, aunque mi garganta estallara en gritos ahogados, aunque mis manos se quemaran de sólo pensar en tocarte de nuevo, y saber que eso ya no sería posible**__…querer correr a abrazarte, aun con mis piernas soldadas al piso…querer dejarme llevar, y volar a tu encuentro con mis pequeñas alas que alguna vez tu mismo tejiste…pero esta vaga idea se desvaneció, al ver como arrancabas a tirones y sin reparo, cada una de las plumas…"_

No, no pude elegir, y por eso estoy así ahora…por eso me desangro por dentro, por eso lo maldigo en silencio, y me entrego a Dios para que haga de mi lo que desee…ya nada me importa…ya nada vale…porque él lo había hecho.

Jacob había acabado con mi vida…

"_Qué triste manera de acabar una historia tan hermosa…y no me dejas opción…Si aunque fuera, me preguntaras qué es lo que me sucede, cómo es que me siento, o al menos, qué pienso de esto…"_

No, no tenía más tiempo para mis preocupaciones, ya lo había alterado de todas las formas posibles. **Evidentemente, ya había hecho añicos el amor que sentía por mí…**

No podía hacer más que sentir el desgarro del pecho y pensar. Quizás ese fue mi error, no haber sido más explícita. Por lo menos me hubiera desquitado, mientras se iba tan tranquilamente por esa puerta. Cuando él decidía acabar lo que también él hacía 10 años había empezado.

"_Pero, como hacer para que entiendas, que no quiero que me dejes!!!...que es injusto, que no lo merezco, que no lo merecemos…por Dios, sé valiente y peléame…discute, forcejea…haz lo que sientas, pero no te vayas así…No hagas esto…no hagas que dentro de 5 años nos arrepintamos de lo q hicimos…ya será tarde…ya habrá llegado el ocaso…ya habrá comenzado a aparecer el crepúsculo…"_

Y ya con las únicas fuerzas, pero una vez que cerraste la puerta para nunca jamás volverla a abrir, me animé a hablar. Mi cobarde mente pudo hacer realidad su más deseo de escupirte esto:

"_Anda, sé libre…por eso te he regalado mis alas, vuela…yo me quedaré esperando que alguna otra te arranque las plumas, como tu lo hiciste conmigo, y en ese momento te darás cuenta de qué Mujer te has perdido"._

Pero para ese momento, yo ya hablaba sola. **Mejor dicho, yo ya estaba sola**.


	2. Cerrando el Ciclo

**2º SHOOT: Cerrando el Ciclo**

El día había llegado. El día de devolverme a la vida. El día más esperado por mí y por todos los que me conocían.

Era tarde, y no se iban. Yo impaciente, trataba de entender qué estaba pasando…qué estaba a punto de hacer.

Él era un sueño. Seguía mirándome, y de a ratos me quitaba la respiración. Sus ojos verdes, me penetraban hasta los huesos pero, ¿qué era lo que pretendía?, ¿que corriera a su lado sin importarme nada?...No, aún no…Si teóricamente me había esperado tanto, debería tener un poco más de paciencia, ¿no?

Yo miraba el reloj a cada instante, él sentía lo mismo, o al menos así lo demostraba con sus manos en los bolsillos y su respiración agitada…

De repente, el acercamiento…Queda junto a mí, casi tan cerca que me dolía el corazón del golpeteo incesante…Me mira fijamente la boca, y en ese preciso momento salen de la suya, las primeras tan esperadas palabras de pasión…

"No sabes lo que daría por que esa boca fuese mía desde este preciso instante"…

Sí, yo tampoco podía creerlo. Aunque todavía no estábamos solos, no importaba, para nosotros, ya nadie estaba presente en ese habitáculo casi oscuro…

Mi corazón desenfrenado, ya no sabía cómo galopar…

Estas nuevas sensaciones eran únicas. Hacía meses que no me tocaban, no me exploraban, no ardían de deseo por mí. ¿Qué meses?…años habían pasado ya. Hacía un año que Jake me había dejado, había decidido dejar de intentar mantener nuestro matrimonio, y ya hacía dos que ya no se animaba a tocar mi cuerpo, o no le interesaba. En fin, yo me había propuesto disfrutar. Para alegría de ambos.

Necesitaba de ese calor, ese cobijo tan placentero, en donde ovillarse y perderse en la suavidad. Ansiaba tener sus manos rozándome el cuerpo y pidiéndome todo de mí. Ya había olvidado lo que se sentía cuando me recorrían desesperadas manos por mi cuerpo y lograban estremecerme hasta lo más hondo. Necesitaba volver a renacer, a ser esa mujer independiente que alguna vez fui. Esa mujer antes de Jacob. Esa mujer sin miedo a nada. De sólo acordarme el sufrimiento, cuando mi corazón se estrujaba y se hacía añicos por culpa de la soledad, lograba estremecerme.

A pesar de todo esto y del tiempo pasado, nunca podría olvidarlo…Todavía sentía su piel cerca de mí…Aún podía recordar todo lo que me había hecho pasar. Era el vívido recuerdo de la pasión, del más caluroso de los actos, del más preciado de los momentos vividos. Pero todo había terminado, no tenía forma, no tenía explicación. No tenía derecho ni siquiera a que lo recordara. A que mi cuerpo lo extrañara. Todo había acabado frente a mis narices, y yo no había podido hacer nada.

Pero esto sería diferente, sólo pura pasión, sin compromiso, sólo dos almas que buscan lo mismo, hacerse compañía en las noches tristes de soledad. Sin promesas, sin futuro. Una novedosa relación que venía a impartir un poco de justicia.

Me miró y se contuvo de hacer lo que el corazón le gritaba. Él ya no parecía relajado, y yo nunca había estado más histérica en mi vida. De sólo pensar que por primera vez lo tendría todo para mí, sin tapujos, sin culpas, sin penas. La primera vez que podía estar después de tanto tiempo, tocando un cuerpo, sintiendo su calor, y sin necesidad de pensar en nada más. Sólo eso.

Aunque parezca raro, y sé que lo debe ser…siempre sentí una atracción un tanto misteriosa con él…Antes de Jake, antes de Leah, antes de todo. Era rara la sensación que me perturbaba cuando lo veía, y creo que lo mismo le ocurría a él. Siempre se dirigió a mí con el debido respeto. Y cuando ocurrió el episodio del recreo, nunca más lo vi. Excepto en la fiesta, y allí lo vi misterioso, avergonzado, tímido. Me miraba como queriendo decir algo pero no era capaz.

Y no fue simple volver a seducirme. Yo tenía el recuerdo de Jake muy grabado, a fuego. Y también el recuerdo del daño que él le había hecho a Jake.

Pero cuando Edward me contó un par de verdades…empecé a entender mejor, y a ver desde mis propios ojos…

_Una noche cruda de invierno, cuando ya habían pasado 6 meses desde la separación, lo encontré en la calle. Yo iba camino a casa, después de un arduo día de trabajo. Sólo quería llegar, prender la chimenea, y sentarme a calentarme los pies. Él se acercaba apurado, y no me vio. Me llevó por delante, y ese desastroso reencuentro terminó en una encantadora cena, aunque al principio bastante tímida. _

--_Bella, yo nunca quise lastimar a Black. Yo no sabía que estaban juntos con Leah. Ella es…es…_

_--Una zorra…-- lo interrumpí._

_Mirándome con una sonrisa torcida lo confirmó: --Sé que no queda bien que lo diga yo, pero tienes razón. Ella logra todo lo que se propone. Tiene una especie de imantación con los hombres. No era lo correcto, pero…bueno, ningún hombre es perfecto, y caí en sus redes. No es que me justifique. Sólo quiero ser sincero contigo—Por primera vez, me estaba contando lo que había pasado. Fue lo primero que le exigí al ofrecerme una cena. Y le estaba creyendo, porque sus ojos irradiaban honestidad._

_--Cuando nos encontró Black, yo creí que era hombre muerto. Me veía a todas las autoridades encima mío, y encima por un pequeño coqueteo que me agarró desprevenido en el aula. Sin embargo a Leah no parecía preocuparle, decía que Black no haría una escena, y que hasta la perdonaría. Siempre fue muy segura de sí misma. Y eso era otra de las cosas que la hacían ver más madura y que, bueno, llegaron a atraerme de ella. A pesar de lo que me aconsejaba, yo decidí dejar la escuela. No podía con mi culpa—Mientras se confesaba, yo aproveché para observar sus reacciones, parecía total y verdaderamente apenado-- Y así fue…Sólo me confundí esa vez. Luego nos cruzamos una sola vez más, para ese entonces ella había finalizado la escuela, y se me había aparecido en mi otro trabajo. Me llamaba, y hacía de todo para rodearme con sus embrujos nuevamente. Una de sus trampas fue el día que nos vimos. Me invitó a la fiesta engañado. No me dijo que era de la escuela, y menos que era el reencuentro con ustedes. Me dijo que era sobre trabajo, y como se relacionaba con mi oficio, me convenció de que sacaría provecho de la fiesta. Al llegar y verlos a uds., me sentí muy avergonzado. No podía mirar a Black a la cara. Lo que había hecho no tenía perdón de ninguno de ustedes. Y te pido disculpas ahora—Me buscó mis ojos, y cuando crucé mi mirada con la suya, pronunció las palabras que iban a hacerme sufrir hasta los huesos pero también a devolverme la vida_

_--Si él pudo perdonar a Leah, me imagino que tú podrías perdonarme a mí, o al menos aceptarme las disculpas, ¿no?_

_Me quedé helada…¿¿¿¿cómo que él había perdonado a Leah????...¿¿desde cuándo?? ¿¿¿Había perdonado su infidelidad y todo el sufrimiento que le causó, mientras yo seguía protegiéndolo y luchando con nuestro matrimonio???..._

_-Para Edward… ¿Cómo que la ha perdonado?..¿¿¿.cuándo???...si nunca más la vio, ¿o si?…¿¿Cómo estás tan seguro??...—No podía hablar más, se me atoraban las palabras…En mi mente todo giraba, pensaba en las veces que Jake me había evitado desde esa maldita fiesta. Trataba de evadirme cuando yo me ponía demasiado cariñosa. Retrocedía y parecía como que lo hacía por culpa. Yo creía que tenía algo que ver con el tema del bebé. Pero me equivoqué…Como siempre, estos dos siempre me dejaron como idiota. Estaba totalmente alterada._

_-Mmmm…No sé si soy la persona indicada para hablar de esto contigo…_

_--Edward, ahora no me vengas con la moralidad…Habla…Dime todo lo que sabes. Lo necesito…y si estás interesado en seguir viéndome, te aconsejo que hables—No le quedó otra alternativa. Yo me había cansado de dar opciones a los hombres que me rodeaban. O hablaba, o me iba._

_--Bueno, Bella, pero yo me rehúso porque no quiero ser el que cause tu irritación…_

_--Contigo no me enojaré, sólo dime. Por favor._

_--¿Tú no sabes dónde está Jacob ahora?...—Me miró expectante…_

_La verdad es que no sabía, ni quería saber. Cuando se despidió de mí por llamarlo de una manera no tan trágica, sinceramente no escuché. No quise oír sus excusas. _

_Como no contestaba, Edward comenzó a hablar nuevamente._

_-Bella, ellos están juntos…Desde hace algunos meses ya, o por lo menos eso es lo que vi… ¿no te lo había dicho?_

_Ilusa nuevamente. Bella Swan no puedes ser tan, tan ilusa. ¿¿¿Cómo no te diste cuenta antes??? ¡Qué idiota fui!…Lo que menos pensé es que se iba a otros brazos, y menos a __**esos**__ brazos…Con razón tanta evasión, tanta frialdad, con razón tanta, tanta contrariedad desde aquél día de la fiesta. Verdaderamente no sabía si me lo había dicho el día que me dejó…Pero no creo, porque si estuvo un año sin decirlo, por qué lo habría blanqueado en ese momento. Y yo que me culpaba por la separación. Qué ilusa. Me sentía tan traicionada. Cuánto tiempo había perdido._

_Edward pagó la cuenta, y me llevó a casa. Se dio cuenta que estaba irritada. Por días no hablamos, aunque él me dejaba mensajes diariamente. _

_Yo estaba sumergida en un vacío completo. Al borde del precipicio._


	3. El Renacer

**Ultimo Shoot de esta bella y triste historia...tendra final feliz??? espero q les haya gustado, y que me sigan visitando por aqui y en el blog...besos!!! y graciassss...este three shoot fue dedicado para mi amiga Naty Celeste!!!...**

**3º Shoot: El Renacer**

"_Alguna vez alguien me dijo: "El tiempo cura todas las heridas"..._

_Siempre fue muy fácil engañarme...Siempre fue muy fácil mentirme... _

_El tiempo no cura nada, el tiempo sólo permite que la mente se disipe, que el cerebro comience a ocuparse de algunas otras cosas, un poco mas banales quizás…El tiempo, sólo hace que el recuerdo se borronee un poco, que las imágenes del pasado parezcan ajadas, amarillas, polvorientas…_

_El tiempo hace que quiera culparlo por haber pasado tan rápido sin haberme avisado que no iba a disfrutarte ahora…_

_El tiempo tiene toda la culpa…toda la culpa de que esté en este momento mortificándome por lo que no pudimos hacer juntos, por lo que no dejó que te mostrara, porque no dejó que habláramos más, ni que nos abrazáramos…_

_El tiempo, lo que a veces malgastamos tanto, o deseamos que pase rápido…si supiéramos que luego no lo vamos a tener para despreciarlo, quizás lo cuidaríamos un poco más…_

"_La vida te da sorpresas"…Sí, en eso coincido…una sorpresa encontrarme sola de repente…que de un plumazo te alejaras…_

_A veces, a pesar de la facilidad de expresión que algunos me elogian, no logro decir con palabras lo que siento…_

_Es que tanto te escribí…tanto te lloré…tanto "no entendí"…Jake…_

_Porque siempre le tenemos que encontrar un por qué a las cosas, porque siempre necesitamos saciar nuestras dudas…_

_Ahora había encontrado ese porque…Ahora ya sabía…Edward me había quitado la careta que Jacob y esa zorra con tanto esmero me habían fabricado._

_Ahora que ya sabía tenía que volver. Tenía que cerrar un ciclo. Dejar de mirar hacia atrás. _

_Hoy tengo que dejar de llorar, porque no sirve de nada…"_

Todo esto me lo decía una vez y otra, mientras lo miraba acercarse a mí. Ya había pronunciado las tan preciadas palabras.

Quería que fuera suya.

Y yo quería ser de él.

No estábamos en el mejor lugar del mundo, para hacer realidad nuestros tan reprimidos deseos. Alice nos había invitado a Edward y a mí a una reunión que realizaba en su casa para festejar su embarazo. Yo estaba muy feliz por mis amigos. Ellos se merecían todo lo que les ocurría, porque su amor era totalmente honesto. No como mi relación. Había decidido ir sola a la fiesta. Pero apenas había entrado, Edward se había acercado con toda su galantería y me había ofrecido su compañía por el resto de la noche.

La noche anterior no dormí al atacarme preguntas sin respuestas. ¿Cómo podía volver a confiar en un hombre?, ¿cómo no salir lastimada nuevamente?, ¿cómo impedir que este corazón no desangrara y esta vez hasta la última gota? . Yo ya estaba viviendo por inercia. No podía permitirme que me quitaran hasta eso, aún sabiendo que no era una manera digna de vivir. Aunque sí era verdad, que hacía unos meses estaba compartiendo momentos agradables con Edward. Estaba aprendiendo a conocerlo. A quitarme esos recuerdos amargos que tenía de él. Y él me estaba ayudando a salir del pozo al que por segunda vez había caído por mi exmarido, que evidentemente hasta a la distancia me hacía sufrir.

Edward había sido muy paciente conmigo. Y eso se lo agradecería eternamente. Verdaderamente lo quería. Era extraña la sensación, pero eso es lo que me ocurría. Algo de culpa me invadía. Pero en definitiva yo ya tenía casi 30 años, y no merecía morir sola, ni mucho menos. Como me decían todo el tiempo Alice y Jasper, yo tenía que revivir.

Y si Edward era ese oasis en el desierto, me iba a aferrar a él. Tenía que salir. Dejaría que me quisieran. Por una vez en la vida, dejaría que las sensaciones me recorrieran. Edward no me ofrecía promesas, ni futuro, ni compromisos. Por ahora, sólo sensaciones.

Me hallaba vestida de corto con un vestido anaranjado que Alice me había conseguido, y dejaba entrever mis muslos. Llevaba el pelo suelto. Sabía que Edward detestaba cuando me lo ataba. Justo lo contrario a Jacob. Eran tan distintos…y a la vez me hacían sentir cosas parecidas … ¿amor?...¿pasión?

Menos mal que llevaba unos tacos altos. Tenía la altura justa para mirarle todos sus rasgos…su piel perfecta, su color crema, sus ojos verdes hipnóticos, su pelo broncíneo. Él llevaba un traje azul oscuro que le hacía contraste con sus ojos. Esos ojos que me intimidaban tanto.

En ese momento, mirándole su rostro, tan cerca del mío, podía contestarme todas las preguntas de la noche anterior. Es verdad que dicen que el amor no conoce de edad, raza, clase social, ni ninguna otra categoría. Pero también es bastante desubicado y llega cuando menos lo esperas, cuando más dolida te encuentras, cuando menos quieres ser la chica que se aferra al amor desesperadamente.

Le toqué el pelo, entrecerré mis dedos en su cabello. Quería tocarlo, sentir todo de él. Mi corazón estaba a un galope frenético. No podía soportar tanta cercanía sin rozarlo. Él parecía que tampoco porque me aferró dulcemente de una muñeca y puso su otra mano en mi cara…Me acarició suavemente.

--Lamento hacer ésto aquí, he esperado tanto tiempo. Lo he pensado tanto…lo he deseado hasta los huesos. Tanto tiempo, y sólo por ti. Si estuviéramos en un mejor lugar…El jardín de tu amiga no es apto para colisiones, ¿no?—Mientras se sonreía me seguía acariciando, cada vez con más pasión…Yo estaba roja…acalorada, pero además me sonrojé por su ocurrencia. Es que había tantos sentimientos reprimidos entre nosotros que nuestra unión sería un choque no apto para impresionables.

--Edward, quiero que hagas todos tus deseos realidad…

Es lo único que me atreví a decir antes de dejar de respirar. Mis palabras lo encendieron…Sólo atinó a llevarme a rastras a su Volvo, mientras gruñía. Manejó velozmente hasta alejarse de la casa, pero luego comenzó a bajar la velocidad. Algo le ensombreció la mirada. Comencé a pensar que no sentía lo mismo que yo.

--Dime la verdad Bella, para que decida que hacer contigo, con nosotros.

Yo todavía me sujetaba con fuerza, a pesar de que ya manejaba más tranquilamente.

--¿Esto es sólo una venganza?...Sé que dijimos que nunca íbamos a involucrar los sentimientos. Pero se me está haciendo un poco complicado. Aunque hemos pasado poco tiempo juntos, de alguna manera, siento cosas por ti. Me gustas—Para decir estas últimas dos palabras, dejó de mirar la ruta y se concentró en mi mirada. Frenó el auto. Y me seguía mirando—Bells, yo siento…diablos!...no tenía que sentir nada por ti, porque me juré no presionarte, pero es que ya no me lo puedo aguantar, y tampoco quiero salir herido. A mi también me ha ido pésimo en el amor. Y con la magnitud de mis sentimientos por ti, sólo puedo dilucidar que sufriré mucho. Por lo tanto…-- Respiró un poco, se serenó y luego continuó—Quiero saber si sientes algo, aunque sea mínimo por mí, si te genero algo, o sólo estás actuando por despecho…Sé sincera, no te voy a juzgar…Nunca te juzgaría…porqu…

--Te quiero Edward…--Lo interrumpí para aventarle estas dos palabras—Te quiero, y no creo que pueda dejar de hacerlo, por lo menos no por ahora. Sabes que estoy herida, y que me has ayudado muchísimo para salir adelan…

--Sí, por eso, tampoco quiero que esto lo hagas por agradecimiento, en serio…yo…

--Basta Edward, limítate a escuchar…-- Para ese momento yo ya estaba mirándolo fijamente, con una mano mía apoyada en la suya, y la otra acariciándole el cabello…ese que tanto me gustaba…--Yo estoy herida, y lo sabes, y me ayudaste mucho, y también lo sabes…Lo que parece que no te has dado cuenta, es que yo odio la lástima…Yo si estoy con alguien, si lo dejo entrar a mi vida es porque siento algo por él…Pero también sabes, que hoy en día no puedo hablar de futuro, ni contigo, ni con nadie…No puedo prometerte nada…así que si piensas que no podrás seguir adelante con "esto", no me enojaré si decides volver…En serio, quiero que entiendas eso…Te quiero, pero no te voy a dar falsas promesas…No es mi estilo…

Él me miraba profundamente, y respondía a mis caricias. A veces, me parecía que estaba feliz, por otros, medio atormentado.

--Bella, no necesito promesas…para eso habrá tiempo…y tiempo es lo que me sobra…Disculpa mi estupidez…--Diciendo esto, destruyó la separación que había entre nosotros y selló sus labios con los míos.

Al principio fue un beso dulce, sólo 2 pares de labios queriendo conocerse a fondo…Pero a los segundos, la pasión comenzó a hacer estragos en ambos. Nuestras lenguas bailaban al ritmo de una canción desconocida e inaudible para nosotros…Él comenzó a aferrarse de mí, me abrazó y descubrió con sus manos mis hombros, comenzó a besarlos de a poco, un beso detrás del otro. Yo por dentro pedía más…No quería sólo eso…No necesitaba la ternura…En este momento no, y eso que creía que era lo que más me faltaba. Pero mi cuerpo estaba en llamas, y necesitaba apagarlas antes de que me consumieran.

El coche nos quedaba chico, y eso que era bastante espacioso…Así que me soltó y me propuso:

--Amor, si de verdad quieres esto, acompáñame…--No tuve que ni hablar, yo misma lo tomé de la solapa del traje y lo arrastré hacia el asiento trasero. Comencé a besarlo a mi ritmo, mi lengua descubría todas sus partes antes desconocidas por mí…Su rostro, su cuello, sus clavículas…Lo escuchaba gruñir y eso producía en mí sensaciones salvajes…Quería decirle que quería más, que necesitaba todo de él…Pero no podía pensar una oración coherente…Me estaba consumiendo…

--Eres hermosa, sabes lo que esperé este momento…No quiero que sufr…

--Shh…amor, no son necesarias las palabras en este momento…Tu cuerpo ya me lo ha dicho todo. Y espero que él sí quiera seguir hablando…--Le sonreí de manera seductora, irreconocible para mí, no estaba acostumbrada a estas nuevas reacciones que él despertaba en mí. Comencé a contornearme debajo suyo, como alentándolo a que siguiera. Él volvió a gruñir y ya estaba completamente sobre mi cuerpo. Le quité el saco y la camisa en menos de un minuto, aunque me costaba un poco encontrar los botones, mientras él me besaba el escote. No pude contener algunos gemidos, y noté que eso aún lo ponía más frenético si es que eso fuera posible.

Cuando me despojó de la última prenda que me quedaba, comenzó a mirarme de arriba abajo. Era algo que también hacía Jake…algo que a mí me gustaba demasiado. Me mordí el labio. ¿Por qué diablos se entrecruzaba en este momento?...Queriendo concentrarme completamente en el hoy, me acerqué a él y comencé a quitarle el cinto y el pantalón…él me ayudó para aumentar la velocidad… Me indicó el camino a su boxer, y yo como buena alumna proseguí desvistiéndolo totalmente. Le había comenzado a besar los pectorales, cuando él tomó mi pierna y la colocó por encima suyo…Yo ya no podía premeditar nada…

**Esto estaba llegando a su fin, no se podía alargar más…Sería perjudicial para la salud…de ambos.**

--Sí, Edward, hazlo, convierte los deseos de ambos en realidad…Ya no podemos evitarlo…--Me costaba un poco decir todo esto con la alteración hormonal que tenía en ese momento…

Él gimió por enésima vez, antes de hacer su entrada triunfal a mi cuerpo olvidado por tanto tiempo. No pude contener mi placer. No podía entender cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo a la ausencia de estas sensaciones tan abrasadoras. Pero sabía que esa etapa agonizante había finalizado…Ahora sólo iban a haber situaciones placenteras…Y ese pensamiento me excitó de tal manera que quise morderlo. Es más, no me contuve y lo hice, lo que causó que su ritmo se acelerara…**Luchábamos ambos por demostrarle al otro lo que nuestro pasado nos había enseñado y lo que queríamos perfeccionar con nuestra primer colisión**. Era totalmente distinto a Jacob. Mucho más dulce y decidido. Se esforzaba mucho más en cubrir mis expectativas y en hacerme sentir plena. Como no quería compararlo, alejé mis pensamientos de mi mente. Él comenzó a moverse mucho más fuerte, y la sincronización se volvió perfecta. Cuando notó que mi corazón se aceleraba una vez más y que mi ritmo aumentaba, y mi piel comenzaba a estremecerse, cubrió con sus manos todas mis partes que ya estaban motivadas…Y logró lo que tanto había deseado, y lo que yo tanto había añorado…

**Toqué el cielo con las manos**…Sentí que toda mi agonía culminaba de la mejor manera que lo podía hacer…Mi cuerpo le enseñaba a mi mente el camino hacia la libertad, y le daba el descanso placentero tan merecido. Al sentir que yo estaba llegando al máximo placer posible, él se unió a mí, para culminar juntos este trayecto al cielo…Los dos gritamos al unísono…Nada se podía contener…No más…

--Bells…--Él se animó a hablar primero, con su pelo alborotado, y descansando sonriente en mi pecho…

--Mmm—la única respuesta que iba a conseguir de mí en ese momento de total relajación…

--Creo que ya es obvio pero… te quería decir que **Yo también Te quiero**…--Me sonrió torcidamente, y me devolvió la alegría a mi alma, como sólo él podía hacerlo…

Le sonreí, le sonreí ampliamente, y me perdí en sus brazos…

No sólo le estaría agradecida toda la vida, también me di cuenta en ese preciso y precioso momento que comenzaba a enamorarme de este sujeto tan peligroso para mis hormonas y mi autocontrol…

Pero todavía no se lo diría, no me precipitaría nunca más…Sólo me limitaría a vivir el presente y disfrutarlo al máximo…Sin lastimar a nadie…

No más tristeza…No más engaños…No más promesas incumplidas…

El tiempo curará todas mis heridas…y si no, ya tengo quien me ayude a sanarlas…


End file.
